


Tear in the Rear

by KaitoLune



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amalia fixes a tear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear in the Rear

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tear in the Rear
> 
> Series: Wakfu
> 
> Characters: Evangelyne, Amalia
> 
> Prompt: #16: rip from the 64 damn prompts on livejournal
> 
> Genre: general, friendship
> 
> Notes: Obviously set before the series. And kind of runs off my headcannon that Eva is really Amalia's lady-in-waiting/attendant and just so-happens to double as a bodyguard.

“Just stand still so I can fix it,” commanded the princess.

The young cra flushed, looking about the room. She was four years Amalia’s senior _and_ Amalia’s lady-in-waiting. It was Evangelyne who should be fixing the ripped bottom of a princess’s dress, not the other way around.

Amalia, no more than eight, mumbled about the same thing. The princess gave the blonde a stern look as she set down the small sewing kit on the table next to them. “I won’t take me long,” said the girl. “I’ll patch it up for now. We’ll throw it away later. It’s really ugly anyway.”

“B-but, you don’t need me in there,” Evangelyne said, glancing down the hall where the ballroom was. “And aren’t you too young for balls?”

Amalia folded her arms and pouted. “You said we’d go! You swore on Cra’s bow and everything! You can’t back out now.”

Evangelyne paused, looking down at her dress. It was true. And besides, if she _could_ break her promise, the princess would have found ways to drag her to the ball come the second coming of Dathura.

“Fine,” the blonde said. Her ears twitched as Amalia squealed in delight. The princess hugged her lady-in-waiting. Amalia relinquished Evangelyne so the blonde could stand. The princess busied herself with fixing the tear in the back of the dress, humming excitedly.


End file.
